The present invention relates generally to a system for treating a surface and, more particularly, to such a system which includes a method and composition to treat such surface to render it substantially resistant to subsequent markings and to permit it to be readily and inexpensively cleaned using a particular cleaning composition without altering the surface or causing damage to any area in close proximity thereto.
In recent years there has been an increased concern over the rapidly growing problem of graffiti, particularly in urban areas. In modern times, the term graffiti has come to acquire a meaning which differs substantially from its historical meaning. The modern observer views graffiti not as an art form, but rather, as a form of destruction and vandalism.
The application of graffiti has become most prevalent in institutions, such as, schools, public and private buildings, automobiles, trucks, train cars and rest rooms which are available to the public at large. Graffiti is even more problematic in open areas, such as, support walls for bridges, the exterior walls of buildings, various structures in parks, which incidentally were put there in the first place to cosmetically improve the parks, and the like. The vast majority of such graffiti are oil based paints including enamels, epoxies, lacquers and urethanes, which are applied by spray cans.
The methods for the removal of graffiti, which are for the most part cost prohibitive, have heretofore included, sandblasting the surfaces on which the graffiti appears. This method often involves a subsequent re-painting of the surface in order to restore its aesthetically pleasing appearance. Depending on the nature of the surface, such a method could have a potentially deleterious effect to the surface, as well as to any area in close proximity, because of the emission of potentially carcinogenic particles into the air. Moreover, the use of such a method does not provide for any long-term solution, since the surface will, no doubt, again become covered with new graffiti.
Another method which has been used for graffiti removal includes chemical treatment of the surface on which the graffiti appears. This method has proven equally unsuccessful. It has been found that repetitive chemical cleaning treatment quickly destroys the painted surface, necessitating frequent repainting. The application of such strong chemical cleaners also have a deleterious effect to the surrounding environment and on the person applying the chemicals.
Perhaps the most common way of removing graffiti is to repaint the surface and hope that the same individuals who had applied the original graffiti do not take the repainting as an invitation to refine their art skills. As can be appreciated, this approach is perhaps the least effective. It requires the use of a paint which is capable of covering the graffiti or the graffiti will bleed through the overcoat in a relatively short period of time.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system for treating a surface to thereby render it substantially resistant to the subsequent application of graffiti and facilitate the removal thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which includes a method and composition to the surface to both cover any graffiti previously applied thereto and to facilitate subsequent cleaning thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a system which includes a cleaning composition for subsequent cleaning of graffiti from the surface.